The present invention is directed generally to a device for cultivating soil or brushing debris and, more particularly, to a tiller, cultivator or brushing apparatus that is selectively reconfigurable to include, for example, additional or fewer tines, a larger or smaller tine shield, or a brush attachment, and to a tiller, cultivator or brushing apparatus that is selectively reversible.
Manually operated tillers or cultivators, which are generally manufactured in three sizes, including large, mid-size and small or “mini,” are well known. Large tillers, which are the walk-behind-type and/or motor driven, are heavy and bulky. As a result, large tillers can be difficult to maneuver or transport and store. Mid-size tillers are also walk-behind-units that are self-propelled, have large horse power (Hp) engines, are relatively heavy and are not meant for a single person to lift into or transport in a car, for example. Due to their size and weight, mid-size tillers are used for relatively large-scale tilling, such as in gardens, flower beds or in other locations where large areas need cultivating. While walk-behind-type tillers, such as the large and mid-size models, have been available with drive controls or transmissions that permit selective disengagement of power to the tines, such drive controls are complicated and require levers for changing operation.
Mini tillers are compact, generally less than ten inches wide, light-weight (often around twenty-two pounds) and capable of being easily transported in a car, for example. Mini tillers are easier to maneuver due to their light-weight and relatively small width, and are also easier to store. With a mini tiller, the operating controls are simple and easy to use and understand. Mini tillers generally include an engine, such as a 2-cycle gas, 4-cycle gas or electric motor, tines that dig into the ground to penetrate and pulverize the soil; and a gear train housing assembly, sometimes called the “transmission,” which has a housing enclosing gears that drive a tine shaft attached to the tines. Typically, mini tillers include a handle to allow a user to guide or maneuver the unit. A shield may cover the tines and prevent debris from being thrown toward the user, for example.
Typically, large and mid-size operated tillers are driven in the same direction as the rotary movement of the tines, such that the tine rotation tends to assist in moving the unit forward. However, the normal operation of a mini tiller is by pulling against the rotation of the tines. That is, the tines rotate in a forward direction, but proper operation of the tiller includes pulling the tiller back toward the operator, in the direction opposite in which the tiller would tend to travel due to the rotation of the tines. Thus, for small tillers, the method of tilling is by pulling the unit in the opposite direction of the tine rotation, such that while the tines are moving forward and away from the operator, the tiller is pulled toward the operator.
There are several desirable structural and operational features that conventional mini-tillers lack. For example, conventional mini-tillers do not allow a user to selectively change the width of the tiller. Further, conventional mini-tillers do not offer the user the ability to perform larger tilling tasks and then covert the tiller to a smaller size to perform smaller tilling tasks, or vice-versa. Instead, the user must purchase multiple tillers of varying size or width to accomplish tilling tasks of varying size. The ability to till or cultivate the ground using a mini tiller on a relatively large area would take considerable time. However, if an individual buys a large tiller, it cannot be used to go between the rows of plants for weeding, for example, and it would be difficult to transport the large tiller to other locations. Currently, the individual would have to purchase both a large tiller and a small tiller to complete both jobs. Thus, in today's tiller market, there is a gap with no one product to accomplish the job of both mini and larger tillers.
Further, the ability to reverse or change the rotational direction of the tines is not currently possible on mini tillers. Conventional reversing mechanism are not able to be supported or included in conventional mini tillers due to their large size, complex mechanisms, and relatively high weight. Thus, it is currently difficult to change the direction of rotation of the tines on mini tillers due to the limits of size, weight, costs, and requirements for space on mini tillers. The ability to change the rotational direction of the tines is advantageous to allow a user to back-up the tiller in the event that an object is inadvertently run over or to add a particular attachment to the tiller. To effectuate the reverse feature on large and mid-size tillers, the operator is required to stop the tiller, reach down and move a lever. In effect, the operator is inserting/replacing one gear or gear group for another in the gear train, which, in turn, reverses the direction of the rotating gear and results in reversal of the rotational direction of the tine(s).
Those skilled in the art can appreciate the complicated mechanical requirements of redirecting the rotation through a different gear train by insertion. For example, slippage of the gears can occur if they are not properly engaged or aligned. Further, if the engagement is not done properly and the operator starts the tiller, grinding of the gear teeth can occur. Other times, the operator may start to use the tiller in the reverse direction only to have the lever “pop” back into the other direction (i.e., forward). Also, dirt or other foreign objects may fall into a slot that surrounds the lever, which can cause the gears to disengage, for example. Thus, improper operation of the tiller may be the result of any one of a number of reasons.
Therefore, there exists a need for a state-of-the-art compact tiller or cultivator that accurately controls engine speed, reduces noise, can selectively be increased or reduced in size, adds little weight, does not increase drag, and is easy to assemble. There exists a need for a smaller size tiller, cultivator or brushing apparatus to be able to convert to a larger size tiller, cultivator or brushing apparatus for larger projects. There is a need for a new innovative design that can be used in limited or confined spaces and fills the market gap between the mid-size and mini tiller. Further, it would be desirable to provide an accurate method of reversing a gear train of a tiller, cultivator or brushing apparatus without having to open holes, slots, or gaps within a portion of the tiller, cultivator or brushing apparatus. Thus, there exists a need for the user to be able to operate, adjust from forward to reverse, set and lock functions, and see results without leaving the operating position. The present invention fulfills the above-identified needs.